List of Villains in A Regular Year at TUFF
Listed are all the villains and antagonists in [http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7141398/1/A_Regular_Year_at_TUFF A Regular Year at TUFF], a crossover story between T.U.F.F Puppy and Regular Show on Fanfiction.net. WARNING: SPOILERS FOLLOW Note: This is not copied. Catbeast84 and Villain84 are the same person. Note on the Pictures: I do NOT own any of these images. If these are not acceptable for some reason (they are not my fanart work. I don't do any of that), please feel free to remove, them, just please don't delete this page or any of the text. Thank You. Medved Industries Boscov Medved '' ''Species: Ussuri Brown Bear Original Series: Original Character Ideal Voice Actor: '''Mickey Rourke ''Boscov Medved'' is a Russian terrorist and arms dealer, and CEO of Medved Industries. He is the primary antagonist of the series. Vlad Vladikoff 'Species: '''Vulture '''Original Series: '''Horton Hears a Who! '''Ideal Voice Actor: 'Will Arnett '''Vlad Vladikoff is a major antagonist of the series. He is Medved's secretary, bodyguard, and to some extent, best friend. The Black Panthers Species: '''Black Panthers '''Original Series: '''Original Character '''The Black Panthers are a black ops squadron of eight elite, specially trained soldiers now reduced to criminals and terrorists. They serve Medved Industries as guards, assassins, repomen, and thieves. They are armed with the same advanced military weapons and technology such as raidars, HUD Gas mask helmets, ballistic knives, and Saiga-12s. The name of their team is a reference to an African-American revolutionary organization of the same name. *'Sergeant Major Alexei Krovjhadnost:' Ideal Voice Actor: Gary Oldman The squadron leader of the Panthers. Rattlesnake Jake Species: Diamond-Backed Rattlesnake Original Series: Rango Ideal Voice Actor: Bill Nighy Rattlesnake Jake '''may be American, but he is a mercenary who's skills go to the highest bidder. He is often hired by Medved Industries to accomplish tasks they want made to look like regular crimes. He has impressive skills he has acquired over a long career. He moves swiftly, has venomous fangs, and a machine gun tail. He is also an excellent strategist and tactician. In the series, Medved sends him to America to try and scare Mordecai and Rigby into leaving TUFF, by talking down to them and humiliating them during what looks like a bank robbery. At first it works, but after a walk around town, thinking things through, and talking to different people, they regain their senses and a new sense of confidence and bravery, and return to face Jake, whom none of the other TUFF agents have been able to stop. Following a clever plan Mordecai has come up with, TUFF manages to defeat and arrest Jake. Wanting to interrogate Jake on his motives and employers, TUFF keeps him in the HQ's personal detaining and interrogation quarters. However, before they get the chance, The Black Panthers crash into the building, shoot Jake dead, and escape before anyone gets a good look at them. Scare Raven '''Species: Raven (though debatably a ghost or hallucination and not a living being) Original Series: Original Character (though heavily based on Scarecrow from the DC Comics) Ideal Voice Actor: '''Dino Andrade When Medved Industries launches their Fear Gas missile on Petropilolis, all the citizens become infected with the Fear Gas Hallucinogen once it detonates, and hallucinate their phobias and other scary images. Scare Raven also becomes visible to people under the gas's influence. Through their views, Raven is able to bend, shape-shift, teleport, and become even more frightening in appearance, along with many other dreadful moves. He is also shown to completely melt and form the scenery around him and his victims at his will, and instantly them pain by whatever means he chooses, stating that he controls everything they see, hear, and feel. When his gas spreads throughout Petropolis, and everyone at TUFF HQ sees each other as what they all fear the most, and in a dark, creepy environment. Everyone becomes scared for their lives and desparate to survive, so they all start shooting each other, and running around trying to get out of the building. A similar effect happens between the civilians out in the streets and other buildings. Meanwhile at Medved Industries HQ, Medved and Vladikoff laugh in amusement, expecting the people of Petropolis to destroy each other out of fear. However, during the skirmish at TUFF, Mordecai gets hot green tea spilt on himself. Green Tea is actually the antidote to the fear gas, clearing out the head, and nullifies the effects on Mordecai. Figuring this out, Mordecai rescues Rigby and Dudley, and takes them to a safe rooftop somewhere. Mordecai comes up with a plan to collect gas bombs from the TUFF weapons room, then brew a ton of green tea at the nearest coffee shop, finally getting a bomber from General Warthog's base to bomb Petropolis and lift Raven's grip. Throughout their quest, Scare Raven tries to stop them by scaring the other people under his influence into spraying the trio with gas grenades and guns kept in the remnants of the missile strike. Mordecai, Rigby and Dudley all manage to elude these people and their attempts up until they reach the bunker, when they finally get sprayed. Scare Raven confronts them, and attempts to break their sanity, but the trio each are strong willed and, manage to find some tea from their supplies to break free again. They then proceed to bomb the city, finally stopping Scare Raven, and much to Medved's anger. A running gag is that many character first think Raven's name is Scarecrow, because it makes so much more sense, much to his annoyance. Grigori Bartok '''Species: Albino Bat Originial Series: '''Anastasia '''Ideal Voice Actor: Hank Azaria Grigori Bartok is money-grubbing Chief Marketing Officer and Chief Financial Officer of Medved Industries. Dimitri Otrava Species: Boar Original Series: Original Character Ideal Voice Actor: '''Jamaine Clement or Fred Tatasciore Diabolical Order of Mayhem Verminious Snaptrap Larry Ollie Francisco Bad Dog Leather Teddy Other Villains The Chameleon Bird Brain Ninja Kusari '''Species: Arcade Game (Inanimate Object) Original Series: '''Original Character (Though a Parody of the Ninja Gaiden Series.) '''Ninja Kusari is an arcade game at The Soggy Bone ''(Dudley, Roger and Phil's favorite bar). It lies next to the other games, Zombie House (The House of the Dead), Deathtopia (Castlevania), and Nitro (Burnout). On the night that Dudley and his friends bring Mordecai and Rigby up to the bar, Dudley and Rigby decide to go play one of the games while Mordecai chats more with Roger and Phil. Since Dudley has never played Ninja Kusari, they decide to try playing that. They beat the game in 40 minutes using only three quarters. However, it is revealed (explained later by the bar manager) that the game is cursed, and feels cheated if someone beats the game with less that four quarters. It types a threatening note across the screen for Dudley and Rigby to read before sucking them in. Mordecai, Roger and Phil notice this, and desperatly try to figure out how get their friends out, while Dudley and Rigby are forced to play through the first level. The manager reveals to them that in order to free their friends, they must feed the machine 24 quarters, or five dollars in quarters. Luckily, by getting change from the manager, and with their own change, the Mordecai, Roger and Phil manage to come up with the money and pull Dudley and Rigby out of the game before they are killed by the Dragon Boss. Maria Monotiti and the Funky Monkies '''Species:' Marmosets Original Series: Original Character (though heavily based on Mauro and his gang from Rio) Ideal Voice Actor: Penelope Cruz (Maria) Carl Llamar Species: Llama Original Series: '''Llamas with Hats '''Ideal voice actor: '''Jason Steele '''Carl Llamar '''is depicted to be the most dangerous and sociopathic serial killer in Petropolis, having a very high and shocking criminal record, and being known for cannibalism. In many ways, he parodies Hannibal Lecter, and his episodes make many references to Silence of the Lambs (One episode in the series featuring him is actually titled "Silence of the Llamas"). At his debut in the series, he is first seen with his friend, Paul, trying to get an interview with Keswick about becoming a new TUFF agent. His request is turned down, however. He is actually a prisoner at Petroplis Prison. How he escaped from prison is not revealed. Earl Grey '''Species: Grey Stick Figure Origional Series: '''Dick Figures '''Earl Grey is a British Super Villain. He has the ability to fly and lift objects via telekinesis. His weapons include exploding tea cup bombs, color draining bombs. He also has a gang of henchmen he calls his 'butlers'. His goal is to turn the whole world black and white, his preferred color and tone. He attacks London in his first move, turning the whole city grey. He also incapacitates (with his grey shades) many civilians, and many royal guards and BUFF agents. Biff is also gravely injured in the battle. BUFF sends a distress call to TUFF, and Mordecai, Rigby, Dudley and Kitty are sent as back-up. They eventually defeat Grey by flashing light from a prism on him, breaking his grey grip and reviving and reanimating everyone he incapacitated and killed. Anna Gram aka The Puzzler Species: Unknown Original Series: Original Character Ideal Voice Actress: '''Angelina Jolie '''Anna Gram is a criminal mastermind of highly-advanced intelligence, intellect, IQ, and reasoning skills. She is known for setting up cryptic clues and puzzles that TUFF must solve in order to track down her next move, and possibly stop her next crime. She is very mysterious, and one of Petropilis's most slippery criminals. She is good at hiding her tracks, aside from the clues she chooses to leave. She has never been arrested or caught. Her true form has never even been seen. When she is seen, as in on cameras or escaping a scene, she is wearing a red robe and voodoo mask. She also has subordinates who set up her traps and puzzles, or fight her enemies, or take part in her puzzles. They are usually either dressed in attire similar to hers, or when out in public, they seem like ordinary bystanders until they get to work. She has their vocal cords cut so that they cannot speak and reveal information about her if they are caught. In many ways, she is similar to The Riddler from the DC Comics. This makes her the third villain in this series to be based on a Batman Villain. The other two are Scare Raven, who is based on Scarecrow, and Dimitri Otrava, who is based on Bane. Notably, of these three, she is the only one who does not work for Medved Industries. Over-splode Species: '''Plasma Monster '''Original Series: '''Splosion Man '''Over-splode is a result of an explosion when one of Keswick's experiments went wrong. While debatably not having evil intentions, he is a hyper-active, unstoppable force all hyped up on sugar. Once put into the world, he goes crazy and starts running around Petropolis, causing explosions and fires, and eating sugary treats to keep his energy going. Venusis Species: Mutated Plant Original Series: Halo (Heavily Based on the Gravemind) Ideal Voice Actor: Dee Bradley Baker Category:Characters